The present invention relates to a device limiting the splashing of droplets of molten steel when pouring metal into an ingot-mould.
When the steel is cast directly in a stream, a device known as a "splash-guard" is usually placed at the bottom of the ingot-mould. When the steel is "bottom-cast", a "cushion" or "float" is used to support the casting adjuvants. The function of these devices is to eliminate splashing of droplets of molten steel on the cold walls of the ingot-mould, in contact with which these droplets solidify and ultimately cause the appearance of surface defects in the ingot or finished product.
At the time of direct casting in a stream, these devices also make it possible to reduce the impact of the stream of steel against the base of the ingot-mould and consequently to reduce wear of the latter.
They also contribute to reducing the sudden cooling of steel coming into contact with the mass of the ingot-mould through the intermediary of its base, thus causing "bottle bottom" shrinkage of the ingot.
Various devices of this type are already known, in particular splash-guards produced from a strip of corrugated cardboard wound in a spiral. However, these devices are not completely satisfactory since they have a relatively high cost price, are difficult to use and have a limited efficiency.